Matrix of Leadership
The Autobot Matrix of Leadership (also known as the Creation Matrix or rarely, the Autobot Matrix of Power or the Matrix of Light) is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. Although its appearance differs slightly from universal stream to universal stream, it generally appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. By most accounts, the Matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, serving as a means of access to the Allspark, the "afterlife" of the Transformer race, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them. These divine powers put it at the centre of much Autobot religion, spirituality and prophecy; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. Facts and Origins about it * The Matrix of Leadership is the most powerful Autobot relic in existence. It is typically held in possession by the current leader of the Autobots. * Before entering a voluntary system's shutdown, Primus created the Matrix of Leadership to serve as a conduit of his essence in order to guide the transformers against Unicron. * The Matrix was originally placed inside the hilt of the Star Saber, which was wielded by Prima, the very first Transformer created by Primus. * The Matrix was passed down in succession to the leaders of the Autobots: first Prima, then Nova Prime, then Sentinel Prime, then Optimus Prime, and then finally to Rodimus Prime. * The Matrix grants its user unrivaled power and wisdom. So much, in fact, that its carriers were often transformed into different beings, who were called primes. * The Matrix was often sought after by many powerful beings in order to increase their power 10 fold. Megatron often vowed to destroy Optimus for the sole reason of taking possession of the Matrix for himself. * As it is the only relic in the Transformers multiverse that is a physical embodiment of Primus himself, it is he only thing that Unicron truly fears. The Matrix of Leadership is able to directly damage, harm and destroy/kill Unicron, something that few other things can do. * The Matrix also possesses the ability to fully revive the sparks of other Transformers. No other relic can do this. It also often serves as a key for certain high level clearances on Cybertron, as only Prime Matrix holder can access these functions. * Certain temporary Matrix holders weren't always regarded as Primes, and not all Primes were true Matrix holders. For example, Ultra Magnus once possessed the Matrix of Leadership, but was not a Prime. External links *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers Titans Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers The Great War Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from TFWiki.net *Matrix of Leadership from Trasformers Prime Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Robot Supremacy Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers: War for Cybertron Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Michael Bay's Transformers Wikia & Movies Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers: Dark of the Moon Wikia *Autobot Matrix of Leadership from Heroism Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Wikipedia Gallery Tftm1986e.jpg|Now light our darkest hour. OptimalSituation_spark_holder.jpg|The Matrix of Leadership in "Optimal Situation" Category:Iacon relics